Field of the Invention
HIV infection and related disease is a major public health problem worldwide. A virally encoded protease (HIV protease) mediates specific protein cleavage reactions during the natural reproduction of the virus. Accordingly, inhibition of HIV protease is an important therapeutic target for treatment of HIV infection and related disease.
Assay methods capable of determining the presence, absence or amount of HIV protease are of practical utility in the search for inhibitors as well as for diagnosing the presence of HIV.